darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Travel to Zanaris using the Fairy rings. *Accept the offer from the Fairy Very Wise to teleport you to the Fairy Resistance HQ, or travel there yourself using the Fairy rings. *Talk to the Fairy Queen. *Talk to the Tooth Fairy. *Turn on the projector and watch the cutscene. *Tell the tooth fairy "Right, I understand about fairy tooth magic now". *Talk to the tooth fairy and watch another briefing. *Run north-west and take a hammer and secateurs. Use them on each other. Gnarly *Go to the house north-west of Zanaris bank. Use your tooth extractor on the door. *Talk to Gnarly. **Can I do something for you... in return for the wand? *Compliment Gnarly using these options (random order): **Your enamel shimmers like a river of silver in the moonlight. **I've never seen such amazing, inspired and dream-like toothiness. **I can see your bicuspid ancestry is an example to all molar-kind. **You're a wonderful guard tooth with lovely cusps. *Use the bucket of milk on him. Gnarly should jump into your inventory. *Return to the tooth fairy and watch another briefing. *Step onto the yellow flowers and wave. There will be a cutscene. Bre'egth's Tooth *Go to the Zanaris windmill and talk to General Bre'egth. *Talk to any other Ork about K'Chunk. *Run to the fairy ring, talk to Fairy fixit about K'Chunk. *Teleport to and talk to K'Chunk. *Pickpocket him for the tooth. Gromblod's Tooth *Teleport to and talk to Gromblod. *Talk to the Wood dryad. *Talk to Gromblod again. *Talk to the Wood dryad again. *Teleport to , pick a mango and unblock the log. *Teleport to and talk to Gromblod. *Pick up the mango south of Gromblod and use the tooth extractor on it. Shredflesh's Tooth *Teleport to and talk to Shredflesh. **'Can I help with something?'. **Select the top 3 options, then tell him you're a dentist. *Calm Shredflesh using these options: **What's a bit of pain for a huge ork hero like you? **If the tooth isn't pulled out, all your teeth will hurt much worse! **Let me pull it! What are you, an ork or a goblin? **I'll make sure it doesn't hurt a bit; I'm a professional. *Use the extractor on him. *Return to the tooth fairy and watch another briefing. She will give you a wand. The final battle *Prepare for the final battle, you'll need the 3 teeth and Fairy wand. *Teleport to , , , . *Look through fairy tree where you'll encounter a cut scene. *After the cutscene talk to the tooth fairy. *How to Kill the fairy godfather: **The Protect/Deflect Magic prayer is advised. **Use all 3 teeth on the farming patches. **Stand by the patches and kill the generals and ork warriors. **Once the teeth have grown, instruct them to fight. **The teeth will attack the godfather, he has very high defence but it's still possible to hit him with a good weapon. *Talk to the fairy godfather. *Talk to the fairy queen and accept her teleport. *Talk to Martin the Master Gardener. *Quest complete! Category:Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift